


Good Morning

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: "Waking while entangled in Kolivan’s arms was positively blissful."Or, the one in which Allura tells Kolivan she loves him.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited rather quickly and is not beta'd, so as always please let me know if you notice anything I need to change!   
> Now enjoy Allura and Kolivan being disgustingly fluffy-sweet together!

Waking while entangled in Kolivan’s arms was positively blissful. His chest fur was warm and soft against Allura’s back, one arm hugging her tightly across her chest, the other lightly tickling her stomach. Even his leg was draped over her own, their thighs brushing against each other in the most intimate of ways. Allura tried to nestle back even closer to him, encased in warmth so sweet she couldn’t help but sigh, and in her disturbance Kolivan sleepily moved to nuzzle her neck. Trickles of laughter still soggy from sleep seeped out of Allura, growing louder and more awake as Kolivan’s own consciousness became more aware. Nuzzles turned into tiny nips and licks, tickling Allura’s neck and collarbone until she half-heartedly pushed Kolivan’s face away with one hand. The amused grunt Kolivan gave reverberated in his chest, and Allura relished in the sensation of it. Another giggle let itself loose from Allura’s chest when Kolivan gently grasped Allura’s fingers between his teeth, playfully nipping each one. Contentment filled the air around them so fully that Allura felt like she was swimming in it, unaware of the worries and thoughts that usually plagued her mind. She had not been this happy since before the war began, and the reprieve it brought was more than welcomed.

Kolivan allowed Allura enough room to turn and wrap her arms around his neck, his own arms still clinging to her torso as she buried her head in the fur of his neck. When one of Kolivan’s hands moved to lightly squeeze Allura’s butt, he relished in the grin she gave. Instinctively, their legs entwined themselves even more, crossing over one another expertly and pressing their bodies so close together that both could feel the other’s heart and breath in their own chest. With a sigh that vibrated through him as a purr, Kolivan placed his forehead against Allura’s and breathed in her scent, her very breath, before placing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, intimate, and so full of emotion that it was almost overwhelming, but Allura returned it with just as much adoration. 

For nearly a Varga, the two stayed within their embrace. No words were needed as they kissed and nuzzled, their purrs and soft moans enough affirmation as hands explored the depths of fur and soft skin. This rare moment in time was theirs, and theirs alone, and every tick was spent in earnest devotion to the other. There was no alarm to disturb them, no planning to be done, no worlds to save until later. Desire and heat had always come with intimacy in their relationship, but, for once, Allura and Kolivan could take their time, without any other worries, and just love each other. In some ways, it was more fulfilling than any night of passion they had ever had together, simple, pure and emotional in all the right ways. They explored each other without urgency or need, touching and kissing just because they could, and it felt heavenly. 

Allura had never before felt someone caress her with such innocent intent, or had claws scrape so lightly down her spine that it left a tingling sensation in her very blood. She had never experienced such soothing, cool kisses along her sides, stomach, and thighs without lust and expectation behind them, never had every inch of her face tickled by lips and nose alike, tender and adoring to such an extreme it made her heart ache. As Allura corded her fingers through every inch of Kolivan’s fur, she finally accepted, full-heartedly, that she was in love with him, galra or not. No one had ever held her in such high respect, with such intimate wonder, other than him. More than that, every moment they spent together made her adoration for each pain he suffered through, each mission he fought for successfully, rise higher than she had thought possible. 

As Allura watched Kolivan’s eyes glow with emotions too deep to describe when he stared at her, watched hopelessly content sighs flutter from his lips with every touch they shared, she knew.

“I love you, Kolivan.” She whispered, the words so quiet they were almost lost between their breaths, but so true and strong that they could shatter worlds. Kolivan’s reaction was immediate and overwhelming; his eyes and ears perked, his breathing halted, and he gazed at Allura as though she had revealed upon him the secrets of the universe. All at once, Allura was engulfed by him, every inch of her held close and protected, his face pressed against hers as a shuddering breath released itself from him, the weight of it drifting far away with each passing tick.

“I love you, too, Allura,” Kolivan said, tears in his voice instead of his eyes, “I have waited so long to tell you those words…”

Allura held him close, and they whispered the words over and over again into each other’s skin until the day finally called for them to leave the bed behind.


End file.
